Work vehicles often have controls that are activated by first and second shafts that are each movable between first and second positions along pathways that are generally parallel one to the other. These control shafts are also often desirably positioned at different locations along their individual pathways with said positions being relative one to the other for coordinating responsive actions of controlled elements of the vehicle. It therefore becomes necessary for the operator to know the relative positions of the shafts and change one or both of the shafts to other relative locations. This action is also desirably carried out by touch, as opposed to visual orientation of the shafts relative one to the other. It is thus necessary that the shafts be spanned by an operator's hand even when one of the shafts is located at a considerably advanced position along its pathway relative to the other shaft.
This invention, therefore, resides in control shafts having eccentrically connected knobs that are controllably adjustable for readily changing the space between the knobs to a multiplicity of preselected values.